You Don't Know Her Like I Do
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Everyone keeps telling Randy that AJ wasn't worth his love, but Randy knows that she was, and the pain of losing her grows each passing minute. Randy Orton/AJ Lee song-fic written for RandyAJRulz13. Please R&R.


**A/N: I own nothing, so don't sue. This is a Randy Orton/AJ Lee song-fic written for RandyAJRulz13. The song used is "You Don't Know Her Like I Do" by Brantley Gilbert. He owns the song, not me. Reviews are very welcome. Enjoy.**

**You Don't Know Her Like I Do**

**Hey old friend, thanks for callin'.**

**It's good to know somebody cares.**

**Yeah she's gone, but I don't feel like talkin'.**

**It might be just too much to bear.**

**To hear somebody say it stops hurting.**

**Or to hear somebody say she ain't worth it.**

Randy Orton lifted his head from his hands and stared at his buzzing phone where it lay on the bedside table. The thought struck him that it might be AJ calling, so he lunged for it and swiped it off of the table. He held it up and looked at the caller ID, and his heart sank when he saw that it wasn't AJ but his good friend Cody Rhodes. Shoving away the crushing wave of disappointment that had crashed over him, he flipped the phone open and lifted it to his ear. "Hey."

"Hey Rands," Cody said. "Ted just called me and told me that he could hear arguing from you and AJ's room. Is everything okay?"

Randy sucked in a deep breath and fell back onto the bed, his long legs dangling off the side. "No," he answered truthfully, his voice cracking. "We broke up."

"Oh shit," Cody exclaimed, sounding slightly surprised. "I'm sorry, man."

"No, you don't have to apologize. You didn't know," Randy said, closing his eyes as another pang of heartbreak shot through him. "Listen Codes, thank you for calling, but I really just need to be alone right now."

"Yeah, of course," Cody replied. "You take all the time you need, just know that I'm here for you."

"Thanks. I'll call you later," Randy said.

"Okay, see ya."

"Bye." Randy snapped the phone shut and just laid there, staring blankly up at the ceiling. John Cena had called him earlier asking what all the commotion coming from their room was about, and when he had told him about he and AJ breaking up, John had told him that AJ wasn't worth getting upset over.

But the thing is, she was worth it to him.

**You don't know her like I do.**

**You'll never understand.**

**You don't know what we've been through.**

**That girl's my best friend.**

**There's no way you're gonna help me.**

**She's the only one who can.**

**No, you don't know how much I got to lose.**

**You don't know her like I do.**

Randy fell into an uneasy sleep a few minutes later, and when he woke up it was 8:00 in the morning and a ray of sunlight had snuck past the curtains and was hitting him right in the face. He grunted and rolled over onto his side, out of the sunlight's path, and found himself staring at a picture of him and AJ that was sitting on the bedside table. The pain that struck him when his eyes landed on her smiling face nearly made him double over, and he reached out with one hand and knocked the picture onto the floor.

It meant nothing to him anymore.

About fifteen minutes later Randy was dressed and heading down the hall towards the elevators. Ted and Cody came out of their rooms and jogged after him, and he halted to let them catch up.

"Hey Rands," Ted said, glancing cautiously at the Viper and studying his face closely. "You okay?"

Randy heaved a sigh as he jabbed the _down _button on the elevator panel. "Yeah, I'm doing all right, I guess."

"It'll be okay, man," Ted murmured as the elevator doors opened. "It'll stop hurting after awhile."

Randy frowned as they stepped into the elevator and began their descent.

How could they even understand what he was going through enough to tell him that it would stop hurting?

**I can't forget, I'm drowning in these memories.**

**It fills my soul with all the little things.**

**And I can't cope, it's like a death inside the family.**

**It's like she stole my way to breathe.**

**So don't try to tell me I'll stop hurting.**

**And don't try to tell me she ain't worth it.**

They got down to the lobby and headed for the hotel's restaurant, where all the other WWE Superstars and Divas were gathering for breakfast. As the reached the doors leading into the restaurant, Randy reached for the door handle, intending to open it for his two friends. But at the same time a smaller hand wrapped around it, and Randy's hand fell on top of the other one. He looked up and into the brown doe-eyes of his ex-girlfriend AJ Lee.

They stared at each other for what felt like forever, frozen in identical expressions of shock. And then AJ ripped her hand away and turned her head, breaking Randy's pained gaze.

"Come on, Kaitlyn," she said to her blonde companion. "Let's go find somewhere else to eat."

And with that, the two Divas walked off, leaving Randy standing there feeling like an idiot.

"Randy," Cody murmured from behind him. "You gotta let her go."

Randy swallowed hard and rubbed his arm across his eyes, trying to erase the tears that had risen in them. AJ's dismissal had hurt him more than he wanted to admit, and he certainly couldn't let Ted and Cody see how upset he was.

"I know," he whispered, his voice hoarse from holding in tears. "Can we just go eat, please?"

Cody nodded and opened the door, and as they entered the restaurant, Ted muttered, "She's not worth it, Rands. She never was."

Randy was too exhausted and heartbroken to argue, but as they headed to an empty table he knew deep down that Ted was wrong.

AJ would always be worth it to him.

Ted just didn't understand.

**You don't know her like I do.**

**You'll never understand.**

**You don't know what we've been through.**

**That girl's my best friend.**

**There's no way you're gonna help me.**

**She's the only one who can.**

**No, you don't know how much I got to lose.**

**No, you'll never know how much I got to lose.**

**You don't know her like I do.**

**END**


End file.
